hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Collects Evidence
" " is the fifty-sixth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on September 3, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Tyler goes to Chloe's house and looks for evidence of the car crash. Mel decides to go home. Nora, Phil, and Adam try to convince her to forgive Gus and Lisa and stay away from Beth. Loren and Eddie are going to the concert at MK club, and Loren is nervous. Traci confronts Kelly and it doesn't turn out well. Jake suggests Kelly quits her job. Nora ends things with Don, and Ellie makes it worse by stirring things up and bringing up Max. Tyler flirts with Traci more. Jackie threatens Tyler to stay away from Chloe. Phil lies to Detective Conlee, and tells Adriana that they need to get the drugs. Chloe goes to Adriana and tells her she needs to model, but Adriana thinks otherwise. Chloe goes to MK club with her new date, and is disgusted by him. Extended Plot Eddie is talking to Jake, asking if he booked the sound person for the show. Jake tells him that they are flying him down from Seattle where he was working on the Bruno Mars tour. Eddie is obviously happy and calls Jake the best manager in town. He tells Jake that he is really excited for the concert. Jake informs him that everything is in place and he has the press booked. Eddie looks hesitant and asks if it's not too much press because the songs are still works in progress. He tells Jake that he needs a safe environment. Jake jokingly asks if him in a dimly lit room with no audience or press is safe enough. Eddie laughs and says that the wrong first impression with the songs could be a bad one. Jake suggests that Eddie play just his hits and no new songs, but Eddie rejects the idea. Jake asks that he play at least one hit. Eddie agrees to play one or two but other than that, he wants to play his new songs. Nora is making breakfast while Mel is at the table, asleep by her pancakes. Loren comes in and says good-morning to Nora. Nora asks if Loren slept well, but Loren says she slept horribly. She says that she's sure the adrenaline will wear off soon, but she feels great. Mel picks her head up when she hears Loren then puts it back down. Nora, concerned, tells Loren that she's been that way all morning and chocolate chip pancakes, which usually help her, aren't working. Loren says that she doesn't think all the chocolate chips in the world can help Mel. Mel says that doesn't mean she can't try to drown her sorrows in maple syrup. Loren sits down next to Mel and asks her if she wants to talk. Mel says that she doesn't want to talk about her problems, but instead wants to hear about Loren's concert. Loren says that she's really excited and that Kelly wants her to meet a lot of music bigshots. Mel talks about the outfit Loren has picked out for the concert and how disappointed she is that she didn't pick it out herself. Nora asks Mel if she was too excited to sleep like Loren. Mel tells Nora that it is because of massive confusion and tells Nora about Lisa being her aunt and Beth being her mom. Nora is shocked. Mel says that there is a silver lining to it; Phil isn't her brother. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Nick Krause as Adam *Brian Letscher as Gus Sanders *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Tony Elias as Raul Chavez *Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Conlee *Joe Reegan as Steven *Ryan Sypek as Dylan Stone Songs featured in Episode Kelsey Muse - Dear You (6:10 – Nora, Loren & Mel and the gift basket) Bonnie Dune – Sailboat (34:12 & 35:00 - Traci & Tyler at the café) Miss V - Beautiful Day (39:41 – Kelly & Jake/Max & Nora/Eddie & Loren talk at MK) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery HH156 01 EddieJakePiano.png HH156 02 NoraMelTable.png HH156 03 PhilBed.png HH156 04 LorenMelNora.png HH156 05 Basket.png HH156 06 NoraMelLorenBastket.png HH156 07 Flowers.png HH156 08 ElliesCard.png HH156 09 ChloeJackieMoney.png HH156 10 ChloeJackieHug.png HH156 11 Jake.png HH156 12 Tyler Chavez.png HH156 13 Tyler Chavez2.png HH156 14 AdrianaChloeList.png HH156 15 ChloeList.png HH156 16 PhilConlee.png HH156 17 DonEllieClinic.png HH156 18 DonNora.png HH156 19 KellyTraci.png HH156 20 JakeTraci.png HH156 21 PhilatHome.png HH156 22 LisaPhilGus.png HH156 23 PhilGusMel.png HH156 24 EddiePhoneLoren.png HH156 25 LorenPhoneEddie.png HH156 26 PhilDoorMel.png HH156 27 NorasPhone.png HH156 28 LisaMelTable.png HH156 29 NorapissedatDon.png HH156 30 EllieDonNora.png HH156 31 LorenMysteryText.png HH156 32 TyleronchloesBed.png HH156 33 TylergoingthroughChloesStuff.png HH156 34 BillofSale.png HH156 35 VehicleRegistration.png HH156 36 AdamMel.png HH156 37 TylerLaptop.png HH156 38 JackievisitsTyler.png HH156 39 JackiehitsTyler.png HH156 40 TylercallsLily.png HH156 41 AdamMelatMK.png HH156 42 NoraMaxatMK.png HH156 43 TraciatCafé.png HH156 44 TraciTylerCafé.png HH156 45 TraciTyler.png HH156 46 EddieLorenKelliatMK.png HH156 47 EddieLoren.png HH156 48 LisaConleeGus.png HH156 49 PhilAdrianaMotel.png HH156 50 ChloeDylan.png HH156 51 ChloeDylanKiss.png HH156 52 JakeKellyatMK.png HH156 53 NoraMaxDon.png HH156 54 EddieLoren.png HH156 55 EddieLorenKiss.png HH156 56 Loren.png HH156 57 EddieStage.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes